User blog:The-buster-ZX/The NFM 3 add-on pack
For the past few months,I've been working on a brand new NFM version called Need For Madness 3. It is set to open in the summer time and will have tons of brand new to look forward to. I've been lately getting some help from my friends (mostly Behemoth) and i'm very suprised the amount of people who are willing to help me out (minus the members on aim games). If you have any suggestions,please tell me in the comment box. Tracks BETA This is the first level,it's kinda like right after NFM 2's mad party race. The original name was hall of checkpoints now it is named Championship. The track is still in beta testing. The ultimate championship 2.JPG|Here is some images The ultimate championship.JPG|It has one big ramp Sound effects Recently (with the help of my friend hydra) I figured out how to tweak the sound effects in the game,meaning I can modify it. The game will feature brand new sound effects in the game including better crash sounds and a car horn. Cars With the help of my friend Behemoth,i've been making brand new cars and adding it in the game. On the CM/SM forum,people have been mostly asking if they can put there cars in there. I don't totally know how to make more slots for the cars,but when I figure that out,you can request at least one of your cars in the game. Train of terror 2013.JPG|TOT is in the game Spin wheel.JPG|Spin wheel is in the game ZX.JPG|Radical is in the game(credit goes to MDX but it was modifyed by me) DR 2013.JPG|This is the battle armor version of DR (credit goes to SonicGateway) The menu & pause menu I'm still working on changing the menu,but I'm stuck on trying to change the orange/yellow color. If you guys know how to get rid of it,please tell me. I recently changed the way the pause menu looked and I got great feedback from that. Pause.JPG|This background was made possible by the NFM wiki background Downloading If you already have NFM multiplayer or single player,you'll have to follow these steps. #Click the download link for the game (coming soon) #Allow the file to download #Make sure you have a good amount of space on your Mac or PC Caution. If you don't do these last four steps correctly, the game may contain glitches and bugs. #Find the file in your library (The data file only) #Put it in the NFM singleplayer or multiplayer file #Replace the original data file with the add-on pack data file #Enjoy!! Please give me some feedback if it doesn't work. Overall I will soon give another update to the game. Stay tune for more updates and be sure to give me some feedback. Before I go, let me at least go over some of the things you may see in the game. *Brand new cars *Brand new massive tracks *Modifyed/mixed sound effects *Brand new soundtracks *New pause menu design *Brand new main menu design More updates on the way coming soon...... ~~The Buster ZX~~ Category:Blog posts